lo siento mary
by yaoist secret
Summary: james es un marido amoroso que intenta luchat contra la incurable enfermedad de su esposa; peor hoy tendraqeu lidiar con algo que no esperaba...


Lo siento Mary

Bueno gente de … el día 27 de marzo yo perdí a mi padre… es por eso que este oneshot se lo dedico a él... además d que el siempre me inspiró como un james de la vida real…

Así que este, mi primera publicación desde el accidente de tránsito que tuvimos… se la dedico a él.

…

…

.James corría por un pasillo devorado por el óxido y sus pies se pegaban en la Rejilla metálica a sus espaldas corría una figura humana arrastrando una Especie de espada. El solo oír los pasos del hombre encapuchado hacia erizar el Bello de su nuca. No podía ver el rostro de su agresor debido d que este llevaba Un yelmo piramidal sobre su cabeza.

–James...– siseaba como una víbora -james! - resoplo nuevamente. James quedo sin aliento solo de imaginarse su lengua Revotando entre sus dientes. -james...- las piernas se le .aflojaron y tropezó Al oír a la bestia gritar su apellido- .Sunderland!James abrió los ojos y se

Vio dormitando sobre su computadora. Quien había estado siseando era su Compañero. Y quien gritase molesto fuese nada menos que el supervisor. El rubio Se irguió de repente intentando parecer despierto.

-:- solo venga a mí Oficina... dijo el hombre sin mirarlo a la cara. James bajó la cabeza y se puso De pie. Pudiendo oír como muchos de Sus compañeros intentaban defenderlo . El supervisor aclaro que solo Hablaría con él.

…

…

-:- james...es la cuarta vez ya... no podemos seguir Empleándote...

-:- no volverá a suceder... lo prometo...sabe que necesito el Trabajo...

-:- james. Sabes que te estamos teniendo una paciencia increíble... Pero incluso eso tiene un limite... toma tus pertenencias...

…

…

Y sin más que esas Palabras james partió de la oficina. Ya en la calle y ahora más que nunca antes…

Tomó su billetera. Toda la seguridad que su trabajo le había dado se escurría Por el drenaje así como la lluvia que no vio venir. De cualquier manera no era el Mayor de sus problemas.

Agobiado por los mismos se quedó perdiendo el tiempo hasta Que se hizo momento de regresar. ¿Como le diría a Mary?

Después de todo la pobre Intentaba reponerse de las malas noticias relacionadas con su salud. El Tratamiento aunque muy costoso; no parecía haber resultado. Si el doctor había Decidido dejar a Mary volver a casa no era por ninguna mejoría, sino; todo lo Contrario.

James camino en silencio hasta el cuarto de baño; se miró al espejo y Se sorprendió de lo que vio allì. Un hombre sin trabajo que debía mantener a Su esposa enferma. Si, del otro lado del espejo veía al james que había Estado negando, el james que había dejado de soñar con la paternidad y Resignado a una relación atípica y llena de dificultades, ese james que veía

Ahora tenía los ojos ahogados en lágrimas; y no tardo mucho mas en dejar de Verlo escondiéndose tras ese manto de agua salada y amarga. Cerró tan pronto como

Pudo la puerta del baño. Mary no se merecía verlo abatido. Tomó su teléfono

Celular y discó aquel número que le daba tanta seguridad desde la muerte de su

Madre, pero el tiempo de espera en linea le hacía recordar que cuando Mary estaba en los

Peores momentos el no lo había llamado. Y solo su sombra le había servido de Compañía. En ese caso ¿valía la pena molestarlo por eso? mas no quedaba tiempo Para arrepentirse.

-:- hola?.. James?... Mary? - la voz ronca era de su padre... desde que se habían

Quedado solos... había sido su todo.. Y ahora su voz perceptiva sabía lo que Sucedía...

-:- ... - y el no podía abrir siquiera la boca. Tras oír a su padre llamándolo un Par de veces mas colgó... como un bebe sin amantar se aferro de la bañera Mientras veía las perillas del agua girar por voluntad de sus manos que las Abrían... contemplando cómo se llenaban sin que nadie más pareciera oírlo... se Seguía mirando al espejo esta vez desde el espejismo del agua alborotada como su Corazón... como su seguridad... y no había espacio... no había sitio donde

Encontrar a dios...

Levanto la cabeza cómo si ese dios al que le había mostrado su amor por Mary Estuviese estampado en su techo... pero este no le hablaba... golpeo su cabeza Con el borde de la tina aguardando que su cabeza guardara silencio y su dios le Dijese algo... rogo que de alguna manera Mary no tuviese que saberlo... no Tuviese que sufrirlo... el ruido de agua corriendo no le permitía a su esposa Oírlo llorar... peor si oírla tararear... desde que el dieron el alta no dejaba De tararear esa canción de la caja de música que él le regalo cuando aun eran

Novios.

En vano James intentaba tararearla también... peor no podía... no el nacía del

Corazón hacer otra cosa... la tina ya estaba a más de la mitad de su capacidad... El solo la miraba hipnotizado... a sus ojos el agua estaba tan sucia como las Aguas de Toluca... si tan solo pudiese llevarte allí Mary... se decía enojado Consigo mismo. No hay salida Mary... no quiero que sufras mis fracasos... no Quiero esclavizarte... hablaba consigo mismo... porque el silencio de su cabeza Era demasiado cruel lejos del amparo de dios. Llamo una vez más a su padre... Porque su cabeza estaba pensando cosas extrañas... peor se comunico con su Casilla de correos. Dejo un mensaje de un par de palabras y colgó... se puso de pie con miedo al oír a su esposa golpearle la puerta del baño.

…

…

-:- james? en qué momento llegaste?... ¿ necesitas toallas?..- no quería angustiar A Mary con su voz quebrada... solo se aproximo a la puerta y coloco ambas manos en Ella... donde Mary estaba, como si pudiese verla a traves de la madera.. Y solo Contestó tragando su angustia .

-:- estoy bien cielo!... es que tengo una noticia que contarte...

-:- entonces estaré esperando esta noticia ansiosa james...

...

...

James se volteo... sus pies estaban mojados por el agua que sobraba de la Bañera.. Se dio cuenta que no tenia salida... todo lo que el había construido Sobre las arenas de la enfermedad de Mary se derrumbaba... ya no quedaba pierda Sobre otra en su vida... abrió despacio al puerta... iba a decirle a Mary toda la verdad... pero al veía toser se había sentado en la orilla de cama y tosía... cada vez más fuerte.. Ese sonido violento la sabia que a su pobre Mary no le quedaba mucho más tiempo... ¿ valía la pena arruinarle esto?

...

...

Las huellas del agua marcaron el piso desde l baño... lentamente hasta el pasillo. Dios lo había abandonado.. Y entonces ya no quedaba nadie que los ampare... él no podía luchar un día mas...

Su mente estaba en blanco... destruida... así como las huellas de sus zapatos se marcaban en el piso; de la misma manera se drenaban sus preocupaciones y sus miedos... sus recuerdos... todo salvo su ira y su dolor...

Despacio sus pies lo llevaron al umbral de la puerta... Mary estaba de espaldas james levantó sus manso y las puso en torno a su espalda... colocando un beso en el largo cuello de la mujer. Se sonrió luego de besarla; al oír una risita de ese ángel... pero no pudo hacer nada más

-:- James? james cariño?

James en ese momento ajusto sus manos sobre l cuello de Mary y se arrojo junto a ella a la cama. Mientras la ahorcaba con sus manos en su cuello y le hundía el rostro en la cama entre los cobertores.. Hacia tanto que esos cobertores no los veían sudar y gemir obre ellos que incluso esa situación a los muebles les parecía propicia...

James con sus rodillas a los lados del torso de Mary la oía gemir su nombre de espanto... peor el solo podía apretar mas y mas su cuello... para que se calle... para que los murmullos en su cabeza se callen... para que su teléfono celular se calle... cuando el último suspiro de vida de Mary se escapo. James se vio sumido en un silencio que hubiese preferido no oír... incluso su teléfono se había silenciado... apenas podía oír el agua de la bañera corriendo fuera dl cuarto del baño.

...

...

En mis sueños más inquietos veos esa ciudad... Silent Hill

Prometiste llevarme de nuevo... pero nunca lo hiciste...

Bien... sola aquí...

En nuestro sitio especial... esperándote...

..

..

La carta no era de Mary.. Era la carta que escribió el verdadero james.. El James que era antes...

/fin total del capitulo/

Bueno spero que els haya gustado… a mi en particular si… O_o peor bueno.. no lo tomen como una nueva teoría j aja ja..

Seguire escribiendo… en cuanto pueda se vienen las actializaxiones… muchos saludos a todos!

Hoy dos de abril es el día de los veteranos y caidos en amlvinas… un conflicto belico que sostuvo mi país con gran Bretaña en 1982.. también va este fic para lso cidos… y lso veteranos…


End file.
